


【讓艾萊（順序無差）】重逢

by rivensher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivensher/pseuds/rivensher
Summary: 「所以……你現在是做什麼的？」相顧沈默了片刻以後，讓還是忍不住問了這個問題。「我現在在自由黨做主席。」艾連說，不帶什麼感情地，夢想實踐的神態並沒有顯在這個老意早發的青年身上。「你就是他們說的E主席。」讓說。「艾主席。」艾連糾正他。「喔。」讓乾巴巴地發出一個音節。現在一切都串起來了。-想著這樣的片段寫出來的東西，可能會往下寫，可能不會，我斟酌一會。是未來星際的AU。讓與艾與萊三角關係。艾連固定睡左邊（大概）。想到什麼就寫什麼，也沒有修過。姑且看看。
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 4





	【讓艾萊（順序無差）】重逢

艾連·葉卡回來了，讓知道這個消息的時間不算晚，但也絕對不算頭幾個。兵荒馬亂的年代，他們在軍校一起從少年長成，一開始他們兩個看彼此都極不順眼，艾連急於送死，讓只想像那些腐敗的老兵一樣在自家的陽台上，用貪來的資金盡可能地苟活久一些，熱酒香頌，也許還有個愛人，總之他們完全不像是會走在一起的人，艾連總愛把「馬革裹屍」這種話掛在嘴邊，那時候讓會扭頭跟馬可嘀咕這傢伙腦袋有毛病。他倆在軍校裡沒少打架，拜因於他倆的針鋒相對，倉庫裡的獎盃可以說被油拭地比新生還要鐙亮，即使後來並肩在銀河裡擦過生死，讓總也還是不能完全理解艾連的想法。

讓想要看得見的未來。艾連想要遠方。

幾年前，翻天覆地的大戰過後，艾連離開了軍校。他們畢業的時候一起登艦去看了星海，那時艾連的頭髮稍微留長了一些，看起來頗有幾分頹靡的意味，讓想過「留長頭髮的人看起來比較頹喪是因為留長頭髮是頹喪的人想要在浴室裡待得久一點」這種論點，不過後來被他自己打翻。這種猜測很無聊。不過，讓可以確定的是，那天——與艾連最後的那一面——他眼睛裡初見的那叢火焰已經像被兜頭澆熄的火炬一樣成了濛濛的灰，他沒有說什麼離別的感傷的話，只是平靜地說星河的那邊是敵人，那基本上也沒什麼錯處，只是他們一直追著想要靠近的「生命」被完全置進了「敵人」，讓沒能反應過來，只覺得有些怪。後來艾連就走了，幾年都沒有聽見他的消息，連最親近的米卡莎和阿爾敏，艾連都拋下了。

那幾年的變動很大，但幾個固定的班底都沒有離開軍隊的想法，讓也是其中一個。和作為軍校生的時候一樣，只是生活又更複雜了一些，分數的比較開始夾雜進位階與權力的關係，雖然讓並沒有很掛懷這個，他樂於做一個有些實權，但不必不斷做出艱苦抉擇的小隊長。艾連離開的那幾年，他開始學著蓄鬍子，蓄鬍子是件很有趣的事，每個男人天生能生鬍子的位置都不盡相同，一些人的鬍子從下巴一直衍生到鬢邊，年輕的時候留長像野人，花白的時候倒顯得睿智的很，那很酷，不過讓自己的鬍子是扎手的小山羊鬍，他怎麼樣就是留不到側面太多，後來就算了，也算是某種接受世界殘酷的態度。

生活也就是在這樣的小樂趣與更多的煙硝裡一成不變地過，讓偶爾會想起那個青蔥後鬱鬱的少年，不過他也沒想過艾連會真的回來。

再一次回來的艾連和從前看上去很不一樣，他的頭髮更長了，和讓留了相對的兩種毛髮，離開的時候那樣灰暗的眼神現在鍍了一層比偏執更可怖的尋見，讓不太懂怎麼形容那種感覺，他們在舊時共渡的軍校裡擦身而過，A棟二樓的走廊，讓遠遠地看見艾連走過，想要和他打招呼，卻被並沒有明確掃過他的那一眼釘在原地，話音就噎在喉頭。

然後艾連拐了個彎，走進教授辦公室裡去。恰好和讓要去的位置相同。

幾年前的變動確實改變了很多事情，萊納就是其中一個變數。在軍校的訓練期間，萊納一直是個令人覺得安心的、富有責任感的兄長一樣的人物，他的幽默不多，倒也與人為善，讓和他的感情還算可以。但人與人之間的關係就是這麼複雜，到頭來萊納並不能真正地算是他們的夥伴，背叛與死亡——要扯上這些就說得太遠了。總之，在一串事情以後，萊納走了一條和大家不太一樣的路，他留在學校裡成為教授，特別專注於訓練特種部隊的前排應戰能力，他們還在讀書的時候，萊納還沒展現他那部分的能力，艾連倒是對前排特種兵的位置顯出了百分之一百二十的興趣。

讓並沒有很想與萊納有太多交集，他與萊納之間因著間接與直接的衝突而有難解的疙瘩，可以對話卻也不會原諒，是以他們之間的對話在這幾年裡只有在上頭派事情下來的時候，才公事公辦地跑個流程。

艾連又應該是另一個絕對不想和萊納有交集的人，讓曾經這麼揣測。畢竟在最後那幾年，萊納揭露而成的變化幾乎完全貼上了艾連的創傷，讓不太敢想像他們再一次見面的場合，他曾經想過他們會在艾連的恨裡打一架，也許一方會殺了另一方，但又覺得不太可能。無論如何，最不可能的是像現在這樣，艾連自然地走進萊納的辦公室，然後坐下……這真是太詭異了。讓在門口躊躇，他能看見他們兩個，但氣氛很不對勁，不是進去的好時候。好幾年沒有再見，艾連好像變了一個人似地，像是一座未爆的火山，就這麼反客為主地安在萊納的辦公室裡。讓聽不見他們在說什麼，但他能看見他們打招呼，萊納的臉色慘白的很，比讓還要驚訝艾連的回歸，艾連倒是毫不遲疑地拉了兩個椅子，他們坐下來說話。詭異的爐邊談話。

讓看見艾連傾身，骨節分明的大掌覆到萊納的膝蓋上，面上沒有什麼表情。他說了話，萊納看上去快要哭了，後來他開始掙扎，卻又不敢真的用力，想要把膝蓋從艾連的掌握裡脫開，幾次來回的搏鬥以後，艾連才終於願意放開他，然後讓就看見萊納從椅子上滑下去，跪伏在艾連跟前，他整個身子都像迎風的落葉一樣發顫，讓懷疑他真的哭了，但艾連只是垂著那雙黯沉的眼睛，很溫柔地彎身碰他的肩膀，像是一切都在他的計畫中，然後他往門縫掃了一眼。

讓其實不能確定，但他覺得艾連肯定看見他了。他的冷汗唰地從背後漫下去，不自覺退後一步，半晌扭頭快步走了，那天後來他也沒有再重新去找萊納，文件還可以等。

那天晚上手淫的時候，讓不能控制地想起艾連，短髮的艾連，一拳摜在他的臉上，那個時候的艾連還很確定，不是今天的那種確定。讓沒辦法控制自己不去想起今天艾連把眼皮掀起來那樣淡淡的一眼。這一切都太詭異了，讓的心痛苦又混亂，身體卻興奮，他把自己的腿折起來撫慰自己，因為已經不年輕了，這樣的姿勢只稍微維持了一下，就能感覺麻木中泛著一點酸，他忍不住把腳背壓了壓，然後他想起艾連落在萊納腿上的那隻手，他想像艾連的手按在他的大腿之下，合著小腿把整隻他的腿往上推，用一種極其確定，卻又不能被確定的姿態，指腹輕輕揉按他的腿。這種想像讓讓感覺他連骨頭都開始發酸，從走廊的那一眼開始，一切都有點失控，好像十五歲的野火忽然竄起來，從根本把他燙傷，縱火犯卻遙在乾草的那方。

與此同時，萊納正在做惡夢。


End file.
